The present invention relates to a method used for planning sheet pile wall sections, in which suitable components and/or layouts for sheet pile wall sections, for the erection of sheet pile walls and wall sections, are determined.
Currently, the planning of sheet pile wall sections—such as sheet pile walls, combi-walls (a combination of sheet piles and beams, connected with each other), or cofferdams—is done by CAD-systems. However, the determination of suitable components for sheet pile walls used for the erection of sheet pile wall sections—such as the sheet pile itself, connectors for connecting sheet piles, beams and so on—is done by hand. For this purpose the suppliers provide the companies responsible for the planning of the sheet pile wall sections with brochures, lists and handbooks, in which the different components and their technical characteristics are listed.
However, as it is obvious, there is an unbelievably large number of different components for sheet pile walls, due to the large number of suppliers and the even greater number of different types of components for sheet pile walls, such as: Larssen sheet piles, Hoesch sheet piles, flat sheet piles, T-beams, double-T-beams, Peiner-beams, pales, and connectors, used for connecting the different types of sheet piles, beams and so on. Furthermore, each type of sheet pile and beam is offered in a large range of different dimensions, dependent upon the respective purpose each sheet pile wall is to be used for.
Due to the large variety of the sheet pile wall components, the civil engineer who has to plan the sheet pile wall section is able to find only a few of the components which could be used.